Désir immortel
by Patiichou
Summary: Quelques mois après le départ d'Edward, Bella apprend une terrible nouvelle, il ne lui reste plus qu'un mois à vivre. Comment fera-t-elle pour survivre à cette mort iminente ? Retrouvera-t-elle son amour perdu ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Désir immortel**_

_Chapitre 1 : Mauvaise nouvelle._

_**Bella**_

_1 mois. _

_Voilà ce qu'il me restait à vivre ! J'ai 18 ans, ma vie vient juste de commencer et voilà qu'elle se termine bientôt. J'avais appris cette nouvelle lors de mon rendez-vous bilan chez le médecin. Il m'avait annoncé que j'étais en pleine forme mais, plus pour longtemps. Il avait décelé une maladie rare et mortelle grâce à des analyses de sang et avait fait son verdict. Il ne me restait plus qu'un mois à vivre. Le médecin m'avait dit que ce mois ne serait pas une longue séance de torture avant la mort, au contraire, je serais en pleine forme et un beau jour, je ne serais plus de ce monde ! _

_Depuis cette terrible nouvelle et même avant, je passe mon temps dans ma chambre, assise devant ma fenêtre, à espérer que tout redevienne comme avant, quand il était encore là. Il m'avait quitté après la fête que sa sœur avait organisé pour mon anniversaire, fête qui avait tourné mal, quoi de plus normal avec des vampires ? Non, ils n'étaient pas comme les autres mais, mieux valait éviter les accidents, surtout devant Jasper ! Cela faisait cinq mois qu'ils avaient quitté Forks, qu'il m'avait quitté._

_J'avais déjà passé trois jours dans ma chambre. Mon père, lui, avait prévenu ma mère qui avait pris le premier avion pour venir me voir. Il passait son temps à me dire des phrases comme : « Bella ! Ne reste pas ici à rien faire ! », « Ta mère va te rendre visite, ça te fera du bien ! » ou « Profite un peu de la vie Bella ! ». Comment être heureuse alors que vos jours sont comptés et que l'être que vous aimez plus que tout n'est plus là ? _

_Mon père me demanda d'être un peu plus joyeuse quand ma mère arriverait, demain matin. Je lui fis un maigre sourire et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit avant d'aller au lit. Je mis un bout de temps avant de m'endormir, sortis un album photo et me revoyais à ma naissance avant le divorce de mes parents, à mon premier anniversaire, en vacances chez mon père, avec ma mère à Phoenix… Avant son départ, il y avait plusieurs pages avec des photos de lui, de nous, de sa famille mais, tout avait disparu avec lui. Alors, je finis par dormir avec mon album dans les bras. Nous étions au mois de février et, il ne faisait pas très chaud dehors. Cette nuit, je me réveillais et sortis une couverture supplémentaire puis, une fois réchauffée, je réussi à me rendormir jusqu'au lendemain matin…_

_26 jours. _

_Ce matin, je me levais tôt, ma mère venait aujourd'hui. Je m'habillais d'une robe pour lui faire plaisir et de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trop triste de revenir à Forks, ville qu'elle avait quitté pour le soleil constant de Phoenix. Une fois prête, je me mis à tout préparer. Ma mère n'allait pas tarder à arriver, accompagnée de Phil. Il me faisait toujours rire quand je vivais encore à Phoenix. Ma mère n'était pas une grande cuisinière alors, c'était à moi de faire le repas à Phoenix. Je leur préparais un menu complet : une salade de pommes de terre, un rôti avec des haricots verts et une charlotte aux fraises._

_Ma mère arriva à 11h15 et me pris dans ses bras un long moment. Ensuite, ce fut à Phil. J'étais vraiment rassurée quand je le voyais avec ma mère. Elle était si fragile face à toute les tâches quotidiennes ! Il essayait de me faire sourire avec quelques anecdotes concernant ma mère depuis mon départ. Mon père arriva un peu après et nous nous installâmes à table. Le repas se fit dans le silence. Nous mangeâmes à la cuisine, sur la seule table que nous avions. Elle était petite mais, elle fit l'affaire ! Je dus prendre la chaise de mon bureau puisque nous n'avions que trois chaises en bas. Vers la fin du repas, ma mère parla un peu. _

_- Ca n'a pas changé ici ! La maison, la ville, tout est comme avant ! _

_- Hum… lui répondit mon père. _

_Une fois que nous avions finis, nous allâmes dans le salon pour le café. J'arrivais avec les boissons chaudes et vis ma mère en larmes dans le fauteuil. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle sourit et s'essuya les yeux. Je me sentais vraiment mal de la voir pleurer à causer de moi, depuis qu'elle était arrivée, je l'avais vu sourire constamment mais non, elle ne voulait pas que je le vois…_

_- Maman ! Non, ne pleure pas ! _

_- Désolée ma belle. _

_Puis, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle me manquait énormément depuis que j'étais ici. C'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis mon séjour à l'hôpital, après le combat contre James. L'après-midi passa vite, nous parlions des bons moments passés, de tout et de rien… Vers sept heures et demi, je décidais de me mettre à préparer le repas. J'avais déjà choisit ce que je voulais faire, le fameux bœuf Strogonoff de la grand-mère Swan ! Ma mère resta près de moi, me félicita pour ma cuisine, riait de ses plats et me parlait d'elle et de Phil. Il était près de huit heures vingt quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Qui était-ce à cette heure là ? _

_Mon père alla répondre mais, j'ignore si il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté car on ne l'entendait pas parler. Ma mère décida de jeter un coup d'œil et moi, je restais en cuisine à surveiller mon plat. Puis, j'entendis enfin mon père parler. _

_- Entre ! Tu es bienvenue ici ! _

_Qui étais-ce ? Sûrement un collègue de boulot ou de pêche. Mais, je n'entendais pas de réponse de la part de l'invité. Alors, je décidais d'aller voir de moi-même mais, mon père m'appela avant. _

_- Bella ! Viens voir qui est venu pour toi ! _

_- J'arrive ! lui dis-je en sortant le plat du four et posant mon tablier. _

_Je sortais de la cuisine et arrivais dans le salon. Il y avait quelqu'un entre mon père et ma mère. De dos, je pouvais déjà la reconnaître cette personne puis, elle se retourna et, en cet instant, je fus si heureuse de la voir… Peut-être me sauvera-t-elle ? Changera-t-elle quelque chose à ma terrible destinée ? Mon dernier mois s'écoulait et, la mort approchait…_

_**Votre avis ? J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira ! La premier chapitre est un peu court mais les autres seront plus longs ! Bisous**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Une visite inattendue. 

**Bella**

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi alors, je la pris dans mes bras.

- Alice ! Je suis si contente de te voir ici !

- Bella ! Du calme ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien mais, je pense que si tu es là, c'est que tu es au courant.

- Oui, tout le monde est au courant à la maison sauf…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire son prénom, je savais très bien de qui elle parlait.

- Alice, comment le sais-tu au fait ? demanda mon père.

Pas la vision, pas la vision ! Bien sûr que non, elle n'allait pas dire ça, cela courait droit à leur perte.

- Oh ! Rien de compliqué ! Carlisle travaille à l'hôpital de New York et, il garde encore de très bons contacts avec les médecins de Forks et, l'un d'eux lui a parlé du problème de Bella, voilà tout !

Elle était très douée, en quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à inventer un mensonge.

- Combien de temps compte tu rester ? Vous êtes tous venus ?

C'était la façon que mon père avait trouvé pour demander si… Edward était aussi dans le coin.

- Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je compte rester ici mais, je suis venue toute seule !

- Papa, je vais me coucher d'accord ?

- Oui Bella, bonne nuit ! Alice, tu restes dormir à la maison ?

- Si vous voulez ! Je dormirais dans la chambre de Bella, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela ! Passez une bonne nuit !

Puis, je montais dans ma chambre, suivie d'Alice. Une fois dans ma chambre, je la pris dans mes bras et me mis à pleurer.

- Bella ! Tout vas bien, ne pleure pas !

- Je vais mourir dans moins d'un mois mais tout vas bien ?

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il t'arrive, nous trouverons une solution. Mais avant cela, raconte moi un peu ce que tu es devenue depuis notre départ !

- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je passe mes journées dans ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à lui Alice ! Il me manque tellement !

- Je pense que tu lui manque beaucoup toi aussi.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, depuis notre départ, nous ne l'avons vu que deux fois !

- Où vivez-vous maintenant ? Je parie que vous n'êtes pas à New York. Et lui, il n'est pas avec vous ?

- Nous sommes dans le Nord, à la frontière avec le Canada et lui, il est toute la journée dans une chambre minable dans un quartier défavorisé de Rio de Janeiro.

- Il est au Brésil !

- Repose toi Bella ! Il faut que je réfléchisse pendant la nuit, nous parerons demain matin.

- Je suis si contente que tu sois là Alice !

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir Bella !

Après cela, je m'endormis profondément sans cauchemar…

**Edward**

Je devenais dingue dans cette chambre ! Bella me manquait affreusement mais, je ne voulais pas mettre sa vie en danger, elle avait déjà vécu assez d'expérience qui finissent mal !

Alors, depuis mon départ de Forks, je restais enfermé dans ce taudis, le soleil brulant de Rio m'empêchant de sortir et faisant de moi un véritable monstre capable de ne sortir que la nuit pour ne pas effrayer les autres. Mais, même le soir, je ne sortais pas, seulement les jours où la chasse devenait nécessaire et que j'étais à bout de force. Ma famille me manquait aussi. Je ne l'avais vu que deux fois depuis notre départ. Je me rappelle de la dernière fois, il y a environ deux mois maintenant, ils étaient tous là, ils s'inquiétaient pour moi… Alice avait voulu me donner des nouvelles de Bella, me dire qu'elle était encore en vie mais, ses pensées en avaient dit déjà trop. Je voyais tout ce qu'Alice avait vu, toutes ses visions de Bella et lui dit : « Laisse Bella tranquille ! Nous lui devons cela. » Je ne restais pas très longtemps, un jours ou deux.

Donc, depuis cette séparation, je restais assis sur un vieux lit et j'attendais, je souffrais en silence…

**Bella**

25 jours.

Un nouveau jour commença et, il y avait un peu de soleil dehors. Alors, j'ouvris la fenêtre mais, la refermais aussitôt. Le soleil était bien là mais, la chaleur n'était pas encore au rendez-vous ! Alice était toujours là, changée et toujours aussi belle qu'elle l'était !

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas et toi ?

- Et si nous allions rendre visite à ma famille ? Tu leur manque beaucoup tu sais. Et, Jasper regrette énormément !

- Je ne lui en veux pas ! Et, bien sûr qu'ils me manquent tous !

- Ton père est déjà d'accord ! Allons-y !

Nous descendîmes et, il n'y avait plus personne à la maison, ma mère, Phil, mon père, ils étaient tous partis !

- Où sont-ils ? lui demandais-je.

- Ta mère et Phil ont dut repartir hier soir et Charlie est au boulot !

Même si moi j'étais en vacances, le chef Charlie travaillait toujours et cela, je l'avais oublié.

C'est ainsi que nous partîmes en direction du Nord et que j'allais enfin retrouver les Cullen, pas tous mais, on ne pouvait pas tout avoir à la fois !

- A quoi voulais-tu réfléchir cette nuit ?

- Une façon de te sauver de cette mort imminente.

- La transformation ?

- Oui !

- J'aurais tellement aimé que ce soit… Edward… qui le fasse !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne voulait pas !

- Oui mais, moi, il ne veux pas m'écouter mais toi, peut-être ! Et puis, tu sais où il vit !

- Oh ! Bella ! Tu m'as donné une idée géniale !

- Quoi ?

Puis, Alice fit demi-tour sans regarder si il y avait des voitures derrière elle puis fonça dans la direction inverse menant chez la famille Cullen.

- Alice, où vas-t-on ?

- Tu verras bien !

Alors, je laissais Alice m'amener je ne sais où et regardais par la fenêtre, espérant avoir un petit indice. Pour le moment et à la vitesse à laquelle nous roulions, je n'apercevais pas grand-chose, des usines, des arbres, quelques maisons… Puis, Alice tourna et j'aperçus l'aéroport de Seattle.

- Nous allons prendre l'avion ?

- Pas de question !

Nous rentrâmes dans l'aéroport et Alice me tira vers les guichets de vente. Donc, nous allions prendre l'avion. Peut-être voulait-elle arriver plus vite chez elle !

Elle m'éloigna un peu, comme si elle ne voulait pas que je devine la destination. Une fois qu'elle eut les tickets, elle me reprit par le bras et m'amena vers le lieu d'embarquement. Elle essayait de me cacher le lieu où nous allions, pourquoi ? Nous n'avons pas attendu longtemps, notre avion partait dans vingt minutes et nous pouvions déjà embarquer.

Une fois dans l'avion, elle prit son téléphone et parla si bas que je n'entendais rien de ce qu'elle disait. Mais, après qu'elle ait raccroché, je décidais de lui demander où nous allions.

- Alice, dis moi tout de suite où nous allons sinon…

- Bella ! Fais moi confiance ! Et puis, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu descendras, nous décollons dans dix secondes exactement !

- Alice !

- Repose toi Bella, je te dirais une fois que nous sommes arrivés !

Alors, je m'installais confortablement dans mon siège, imaginant n'importe quelle destination. Où allions-nous ? Quelle était l'idée d'Alice ? C'est ainsi que je me laissais aller vers un sommeil profond…

**Votre avis ? Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ! Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Destination inconnue. 

**Bella**

24 jours

Il faisait encore nuit quand Alice me réveilla pour me prévenir que nous allions atterrir. La descente s'effectua rapidement, sans secousse. Une fois arrivées à destination, je pus voir qu'il faisait très chaud cette nuit et, j'en conclus que nous n'étions pas chez les Cullen, à la frontière du Canada. Alice et moi n'avions pas besoin d'attendre de bagages puisque nous étions partis sans rien. Alors, elle rentra dans une boutique de vêtements et me donna une robe.

- Alice, je préférerais quelque chose d'autre comme un jean ou…

- Bella nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Il va faire jour dans une demi heure et ici, il fait trop beau pour que je puisse rester dehors alors, s'il te plaît mets cette robe.

Donc, nous étions dans une ville assez ensoleillée, où il faisait très bon, tout le contraire de Forks ! Je me demandais toujours où nous étions mais, Alice était assez énervée pour le moment. Alors, nous prîmes un taxi jusqu'à un luxueux hôtel. Nous montâmes directement à notre chambre et, quelques minutes plus tard, le jour se leva.

- Ouf ! On a eu chaud hein ?

- Oui. Tu vas me dire où nous sommes maintenant ?

- Je dois passer un coup de fil à Jasper, je reviens !

Alice s'enferma dans la salle de bain et tout à coup, il y eut le silence complet. La chambre était vraiment très jolie ! Il y avait un énorme lit baldaquin couleur sable et, à l'opposé il y avait un petit salon donnant sur une terrasse. Je sortis et aperçus la ville. D'ici, on pouvait voir un magnifique paysage. Il y avait la mer juste en face et, sur le côté droit, il y avait une énorme montagne et, tout en haut, une statue dominait la ville. C'est alors que je compris où j'étais. J'étais sûre d'avoir déjà vu cette statue quelque part et, ce soleil, cette chaleur, la mer, j'étais à…

- Ah Bella ! Rentre s'il te plaît, je dois te parler !

- Alice ! Pourquoi m'as-tu emmener ici ?

- Quoi ? Comment sais-tu où nous sommes ?

- Je ne suis pas bête ! Pourquoi m'as-tu emmener à Rio alors que tu sais qu'il est là ?

- Eh bien rentre ! Je vais tout t'expliquer !

Je rentrais dans le petit salon et m'assis sur l'un des petits fauteuils, Alice en face de moi.

- Bella, voilà, j'ai eu une idée. Tu ne veux pas mourir et, la seule solution est de te transformer. Et, tu as toujours voulu qu'Edward le fasse alors…

- Alors tu crois que je vais aller le voir et lui dire : « Bonjour Edward ! Je meurs bientôt tu ne voudrais pas me transformer avant ? ».

- Bella ! Tu l'aimes et, il t'aime encore ça c'est sûr et certain alors, vous pourriez vous retrouverez et, vous serez ensemble pour l'éternité !

- Il ne voudra jamais !

- Fais-lui changer d'avis !

- Où est-il à Rio ?

- Bon, ce soir, nous prendrons un taxi et, il nous amènera près de chez lui mais, assez loin pour qu'il ne voit pas que je suis là. Il ne saura même pas que tu es là, il croira qu'il est en train de rêver voilà ! Et toi, tu iras le voir ! Alors ?

- Ca ne marchera jamais !

- Essaye quand même ! Allez ! Je ne veux pas te perdre Bella !

- Et, si ça marche ? Que dirais-je à mes parents ?

- Eh bien, nous dirons que Carlisle a trouvé un remède à ta maladie mais qu'il y a certaines contraintes, ne t'inquiète pas pour les explications, je m'en occupe !

- Très bien !

Alors, Alice me conseilla de me reposer un peu et j'allais me mettre au lit. Elle referma la porte ce qui me permit de réfléchir un peu. Ce soir, je reverrais Edward. Cela faisait si longtemps ! Comment lui annoncerais-je la nouvelle ? Et s'il ne m'ouvrait pas ? Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre ! Puis, je finis par dormir aux environs de trois heures de l'après-midi.

Il était dix heures du soir lorsque Alice me réveilla. Elle me tendit une autre robe, une bleue turquoise arrivant au genou avec des ballerines noires. Puis, nous descendîmes et prîmes un taxi. Nous traversâmes toute la ville, il y avait une ambiance de fête ici ! Toutes les rues étaient pleines de monde qui dansaient, riaient… C'était le bonheur ! Puis, nous passâmes à un quartier beaucoup plus triste. Il y avait des magasins fermés, des gens autour de feux, de vieux immeubles, quelques fois, des bidonvilles… Et c'est ici que le taxi s'arrêta.

- Bon Bella, à toi de jouer maintenant ! Voilà l'itinéraire ! J'ai mon téléphone sur moi s'il y a un souci. Je serais à l'aéroport, Jasper me rejoins ! Bonne chance !

- Merci Alice ! Tu diras bonjour à Jasper de ma part !

Puis, je sortis et le taxi repartit aussitôt comme si c'était dangereux de rester trop longtemps ici. Alors, je pris le papier d'Alice et marchais assez vite vers Edward. Certaines personnes se retournaient lorsque je passais, certains me hélais… Je tournais et, il y avait un groupe d'hommes qui me suivaient pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient un autre groupe. Alors, j'accélérais le pas. J'étais presque arrivée mais, le chemin avait été long ! S'était-il rendu compte qu'Alice était en ville où, s'était-elle arrêtée assez loin ? Est-ce qu'il m'attendait déjà ou, comme l'avait dit Alice, croyait-il rêver ?

Je continuais à marcher, j'étais seulement à quelques rues de lui. Et si j'avais fait tout ça pour rien ? Et si j'avais usé une journée de ma courte vie pour rien ?

Je pensais à mon père, il devait s'inquiéter, j'espère qu'Alice l'avait prévenue ! Je me demandais si je le reverrais, je voudrais vraiment le revoir, par peur qu'il me croit morte s'il ne me voit pas avant la date finale.

J'arrivais dans une rue où il y avait quelques femmes légèrement habillées sur le trottoir et, elle me regardait toutes !

- Hé ! T'es nouvelle ?

- Ouais, ça doit être une nouvelle à sa façon de s'habiller ! Elle va pas gagner beaucoup comme ça !

Puis, je tournais dans une autre rue et elle continuèrent à rire ! Je n'étais plus très loin…

**Edward**

Une journée de plus loin d'elle, ici, seul, interdit de sortir à cause du soleil. Mais, depuis quelques minutes, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle était là, à Rio, qu'elle venait me voir… J'étais sûrement en train de rêver, elle était à Forks, chez elle, avec son père. Pourtant, je sentais qu'elle était là, non, c'est impossible ! Je me rappelais toujours comment elle était, la seule au monde que j'avais aimé et, que j'aimerais toujours… Mais, je ne sais pas si c'était mon esprit qui me jouais des tours mais, je pensais qu'elle était là, qu'elle approchait. Alors, je fermais mes yeux et, rêvais d'elle, l'imaginant tourner dans la rue, marcher vers moi, s'arrêter devant l'immeuble… Non, c'était impossible !

**Bella**

J'étais maintenant en bas d'un immeuble délabré, celui où Edward devait être. J'entrais et jetais un coup d'œil au vieilles boites aux lettres rouillées, il n'y avait aucun Edward Cullen. Alice avait noté qu'il vivait au dernier étage, heureusement pour moi, cet immeuble n'était pas très grand, il n'y avait que six étages. Alors, je commençais à monter, lentement, en réfléchissant à tout ça et, d'une marche hésitante, me demandant s'il me rejetterait ou, s'il avait déjà fuit dès qu'il m'avait vu arriver. J'étais au troisième étage, je montais en regardant par terre, il y avait toute sorte de déchets au sol et, l'odeur était insupportable ! J'accélérais un peu et arrivais enfin au pas de sa porte. J'hésitais à frapper, respirais un bon coup et toquais. Personne n'ouvrit, je réessayais puis attendais mais, toujours rien ! Je regrettais vraiment d'être venue maintenant ! Alors, je fis demi-tour mais, quelqu'un m'appela.

- Bella ? C'est toi ? Mme demanda-t-il, comme s'il doutait que ce soit moi.

Je me retournais et, je le vis enfin, après ces longs mois d'absence, je le revoyais !

**Votre avis ? Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui lisent et à vos gentils reviews ! Bisous à tous !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Retrouvailles. 

**Bella**

Il n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi beau mais, je remarquais qu'il avait toujours les même vêtements que le jour où il m'avait quitté. Aussi, il avait des cernes violettes en dessous de ses yeux et, ses yeux étaient très noirs. Il me regardait, les yeux écarquillés, devant son petit appartement et moi aussi, je le regardais, heureuse de le revoir après tout ce temps, avant de mourir puisque, c'était sûr et certain qu'il ne me transformerait pas !

- Bella… euh… entre !

Il se poussa de la porte pour que je puisse entrer et je découvris son logis depuis qu'il n'était plus à Forks. C'était une petite chambre sombre, les murs étaient jaunis, il n'y avait qu'une seule pièce contenant un lit à barreau assez vieux qui avait l'air de grincer, un vieux lavabo disparaissant sous la crasse, une vieille télévision et, il y avait une porte-fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un minuscule balcon, il était ridicule comparé à celui de l'hôtel ! Et, d'ici, on voyait la mer, la ville…

- Euh… comment vas-tu depuis… la dernière fois ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Ah ! Ca va bien !

- Tu vis ici ?

- Euh… oui. Je sais c'est pas terrible mais bon… Euh… assis-toi, si tu veux.

Alors, je m'asseyais sur le lit et, il y eut un grincement terrible. Je me mis à regarder un peu partout pour voir d'où cela venait mais, rien.

- C'est le lit, il est un peu vieux, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Ah !

Il me rejoignit et se mit lui aussi sur le lit. Un autre grincement se fit entendre. Puis, je relevais la tête pour le regarder et, je m'aperçus qu'il me dévisageais. Et, il se mit à parler.

- Que fais-tu ici au fait ? Tu es venue toute seule ?

- C'est Alice qui m'a amené à Rio, pour que je puisse te voir.

- Ah ! C'est bien elle ça !

- Désolée !

- C'est pas grave ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec les autres ?

- J'avais besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Pourquoi Rio ? Il fait trop beau pour que tu puisses sortir.

- C'est pour ça, je ne peux pas sortir, c'est comme si je me punissais en fait.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as quitté ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus ! lui dis-je d'un ton suppliant.

- Bella, crois-tu vraiment que je ne t'aime plus ? Ces derniers mois, ça a été une véritable torture ! Ne plus te voir, ne plus te toucher…

- Mais… Pourquoi tu es partis alors ?

- Pour te protéger ! Depuis que tu me connais, il ne t'arrive que des ennuis ! Je suis sûr que tout va mieux maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne voulais pas encore lui parler de ma maladie mortelle, je voulais profiter un peu, passer du temps avec lui… Mais, je voulais aussi avoir une chance qu'il revienne avec moi et pour cela, il faudrait que je lui dise que je suis toujours en danger…

- Eh bien, depuis que tu es partis, il y a eu Laurent qui a voulu me tuer mais, les loups-garous sont arrivés à temps. Il était venu me dire que Victoria m'en voulait pour la mort de James et qu'elle voulait me tuer…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! Tu attires tous les dangers ! Ton avion ne s'est écrasé ?

- Non ! Arrêtes de te moquer !

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras mais non, je ne pouvais pas… Il me souriait et dit.

- Alice est très maline ! Comment a-t-elle fait pour que je ne la voie pas ?

- Elle s'est arrêtée avant d'être trop près puis, j'ai continué toute seule !

- Et, il ne t'es rien arrivé ?

- Non, je ne suis pas aussi malchanceuse que tu le dit !

Je passais l'épisode des prostitués et du groupe d'hommes pour avoir raison et, qu'il voit que je ne suis pas constamment en danger.

- J'ai cru rêver quand je t'ai entendu arriver ! Je me disais, « Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle est à Forks ! »

- Mais non, me voilà !

- Te voilà ! Et, tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi ravissante ! D'ailleurs, très jolie robe !

- Merci.

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, en silence puis, il s'approcha lentement de moi, pris mon menton dans une de ses mains, mis l'autre à ma taille puis, il m'embrassa tendrement. Alors, je mis une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et, une autre agrippait sa chemise. Après un long moment, il m'allongea sur le lit, sans quitter les lèvres et se mit sur moi sans que son poids ne pèsent sur moi. Je commençais à lui enlever sa chemise mais, il me repoussa, s'éloigna de moi et alla au balcon.

- Qu'y a-t-il Edward ? lui demandais-je.

- Rien enfin, pas ici ! Le lit n'est pas très sûr, il y a pas mal de monde…

- On s'en fiche !

- Bella !

- Tout ira bien ! Edward, s'il te plaît !

- Tu es toujours aussi têtue toi ! me dit-il en me souriant.

- Je n'ai pas changé !

Alors, il me prit dans ses bras et je posais ma tête sur son torse. C'est là que je vis que sa chemise était arrachée au niveau du cœur. J'eus un petit choc en voyant cela, ce qu'il remarqua et je lui dis.

- Qu'as-tu voulus faire Edward ?

- Quoi ?

- Là, à ta chemise !

- Oh ! C'était il y a pas très longtemps…

- Je me fiche de quand, pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, je n'arrivais toujours pas à me passer de toi alors, je me suis dit qu'il y avait peut-être en moi quelque chose qui te retenait à l'intérieur alors j'ai voulus…

- Tu es fou !

- Mais, ma peau est trop dure, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

- Ouf ! Ne recommence plus jamais ! D'accord ?

- Je te jure que je ne ferais plus ça Bella.

Puis, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Quand dois-tu rentrer chez toi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'il fallait que je revois mes parents avant de mourir et aussi, il fallait que j'explique tout à Edward mais, j'avais peur de sa réaction et de ce qu'il déciderait pour ma transformation. Donc, je décidais de remettre cela au lendemain, en espérant qu'Alice me sauve et qu'elle lui explique tout ! Non, il fallait que je le fasse seule, elle m'avait déjà permis d'être ici !

- Et si on sortait ? Je connais un endroit un peu mieux qu'ici, on pourrait y dormir !

- Si tu veux !

Nous laissâmes la petite chambre et descendîmes les escaliers remplis de déchets. Après deux étages, Edward décida de me porter et, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, contre son torse… J'étais au paradis… avant l'heure, qui ne serait que dans 24 jours…

Nous reprîmes les même rues que tout à l'heure et, les filles étaient toujours là.

- Ah ! T'as eu du succès ce soir !

- Ouah ! Quel beau mec !

- Hé ! Chéri ! Tu veux pas t'amuser avec des pros ?

Nous passâmes, Edward souriait, tout en me tenant la main. Je le regardais, l'une d'elle avait raison, il était si beau ! Et, c'était moi qui était avec ! Cette pensée me fit sourire.

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes, nous prîmes un taxi. Edward parla au chauffeur dans une langue inconnue pour moi. Ce n'était pas de l'espagnol, sûrement du portugais. Nous traversâmes toute la ville et, arrivâmes près de l'immense colline. Une fois sortis du taxi, je lui demandais.

- Nous n'allons pas escalader la montagne hein ?

- Non ! Encore un peu de marche, partante ?

- Oui !

Nous traversâmes des rues puis, après cinq minutes, nous disparaissions dans la forêt. C'est alors qu'Edward me mit sur son dos et se mit à courir. Des tas de souvenirs me revenaient ! La fois où nous allions à clairière, le jour où nous allions au terrain de base-ball… Dans la nuit, avec toute cette vitesse, je me sentis enfin à l'aise, comme chez moi et, en le serrant un peu plus fort, je lui dis.

- Je t'aime Edward !

Puis je posais un baiser sur sa joue.

Une fois arrivés, il me prit dans ses bras, m'embrassa puis me répondit.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

Puis, nous continuâmes notre marche mais, maintenant, nous étions dans le sable. Je pouvais entendre le bruit de la mer provoqué par les vagues, je pouvais sentir l'odeur salée de la mer…

Nous arrivâmes enfin et, dans la nuit, je pouvais apercevoir une petite cabane sortant de la forêt, juste en face de la mer. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et, au début, nous étions dans le noir puis, je m'aperçus qu'Edward n'était plus là. Puis, quand la lumière apparue, il revint près de moi. Il me prit la main et me fit traverser le salon pour arriver dans une autre pièce, la chambre. Elle était très jolie, les murs étaient bleus, il y avait un énorme lit double et, une porte-fenêtre donnait une vue de la forêt.

- C'est très joli ici ! lui dis-je.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Je me retournais pour le regarder, il me souriait, j'étais dans ses bras et, pour le moment, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que je voulais plus que tout.

- Non mais, ici, nous sommes seuls, le lit est en parfait état…

Alors, il m'embrassa pendant un long moment puis m'attira doucement vers le lit. Il se mit sur moi sans faire peser son poids et, nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller tout en nous embrassant. De temps en temps, quand j'avais besoin de reprendre ma respiration, il me disait « Je t'aime Bella. ». Et nous voilà partis dans une longue nuit d'amour… Demain, ce sera plus compliqué car il faudra que j'explique la vraie raison de ma venue à Edward… Le temps passe, la mort approche mais, je ne la sens toujours pas venir. Quoi de plus cruel de savoir que l'on va mourir alors qu'on est en parfait santé ? Pour le moment, je me laissais aller vers mon amour pour Edward…

**Votre avis ? J'espère que la fiction vous plaît toujours. Merci à toutes pour vos gentils reviews, bisous à toutes ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : L'horloge tourne. 

**Bella**

23 jours…

Le soleil brillait lorsque je me réveillais, dans les bras d'Edward. Je le regardais, il était souriant, sa peau brillait au soleil, il était magnifique !

Je me mis à le regarder longuement, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé. Et, il me serra tendrement dans ses bras puis m'embrassa avant de parler.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, c'était… merveilleux ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Pendant que tu t'habilles, je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner.

- D'accord !

Sur ce, il s'habilla en un éclair, déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la chambre. Je restais au lit cinq minutes de plus puis sortis et ramassais mes affaires au passage puis je filais à la salle de bain. Je pris une bonne douche puis m'habillais rapidement et, en fouillant dans ma poche, je vis mon portable. Je l'allumais juste pour voir si quelqu'un avait laissé un message ou un coup de fil et je vis un message d'Alice : « Bella, comment ça se passe ? Il l'a bien pris ou non ? Je suis toujours en ville, préviens moi dès que tu peux ! »

Ah ! La terrible nouvelle ! J'allais tout gâcher ! Maintenant, j'étais un peu nerveuse, consciente qu'il fallait que je lui en parle mais, c'était ce qu'il allait dire qui me faisait peur. S'il ne voulait plus de moi ? Et si il croyait que j'avais profité de lui juste pour qu'il me transforme ?

Lentement, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, là où il me préparait un petit-déjeuner.

- Euh… une salade au petit-déjeuner ? lui demandais-je.

- Bella, il est deux heures de l'après-midi je te signale !

- Il fallait me réveiller !

- Mais tu dormais si bien !

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je remarquais qu'il n'avait pas de T-shirt, juste un pantalon…

- Tu es beau comme ça !

- J'vais remettre un T-shirt si ça t'empêche de manger !

Il sortit de la cuisine et me laissa seule et la panique revint. Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'avais quand il revint car il devint triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chérie ?

- Euh… rien. Bon, en fait je sais pas si ça va te plaire ce que je vais te dire.

- Dis moi tout.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans le salon. Nous nous assîmes dans le fauteuil et je commençais à lui expliquer tout.

- Si je suis ici ce n'est pas seulement pour te revoir, c'est en partie pour ça mais, c'est Alice qui est venue me chercher et, au départ je ne savais même que je venais ici ! Elle m'a tout expliqué hier matin à l'hôtel.

- Expliqué quoi ?

- Que j'étais à Rio, là où tu te trouvais.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je suis désolée Edward, j'aurais dus te le dire dès le début mais, il y a pas très longtemps un médecin a découvert une maladie rare et mortelle chez moi.

- Donc tu vas… mourir ?

- Oui mais, cette maladie est assez précise, il m'avait annoncé que je mourrais dans un mois.

- Un mois ! C'est trop court ! Il te reste combien de temps maintenant ?

- 23 jours.

Après cela, il ne parla plus pendant un moment, ferma les yeux et afficha une mine triste. Pendant un moment, on aurait put croire qu'il était mort car, il avait arrêté de respirer, même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, et, il ne bougeait plus. En plus, il avait la tête d'un mort, il était très pâle.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Parle moi, dis-moi ce que tu en penses.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu vas mourir, il n'y a rien à faire. Je vais rester avec toi Bella, jusqu'à la fin, je te le promets !

- Edward, je ne veux pas mourir, il y a une autre solution, tu sais bien !

- Non ! Je ne ferais pas ça Bella !

- Transforme moi s'il te plaît ! C'est le seul moyen pour que l'on reste ensemble !

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle t'a amené ici hein ? Je souffrais déjà mais, là, de savoir que tu vas mourir, autant que j'en finisse avec la vie moi aussi !

- Non ! Je suis désolée ! J'aurais dus te dire ça hier soir mais, j'étais si heureuse de te retrouver !

- Tes parents sont au courant ?

- Oui.

- Qui d'autre ? Les loups ?

- Non, Jacob n'est pas venu me voir, peut-être que mon père ne lui a rien dit !

- Il faut que je vois Carlisle avant toute décision. Nous allons attendre a tombée de la nuit ici, je vais prévenir Alice. Repose-toi ma chérie ! Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance ! Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi !

Il m'embrassa et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Je fis un cauchemar assez étrange. Il y avait une église et, à l'intérieur, tous les gens que j'aimais. Mes parents, les Cullen, Jacob… Mais, je n'étais pas assise près d'eux, non, j'étais celle qui était dans le cercueil. A la fin de la cérémonie, tout le monde venait me voir une dernière fois avant que j'aille sous terre. Mes parents pleuraient, disant qu'ils m'aimaient, Jacob était triste et avait l'air un peu furieux de me voir morte, tous les Cullen passaient, me saluant une dernière et, le dernier à passer était Edward. Il ne s'arrêta pas, souriant, comme débarrassé d'un poids, débarrassé de moi…

- Non ! Edward ! Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas mourir !

- Bella, réveille-toi !

- Edward ?

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve rien d'autre.

- Oh, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas mourir ! C'était affreux !

- Raconte moi.

- C'était mon enterrement, il y avait tout le monde, ils étaient tous triste, surtout mes parents.

- Ca n'arrivera pas, on va trouver une solution ! Prépare toi, nous allons bientôt partir.

Je me changeais et choisis un jean et un T-shirt de l'armoire. Je me rafraichissais le visage et sortis pour rejoindre Edward. Le soleil se couchait au loin, c'était un spectacle magnifique ! Nous reprîmes le même chemin qu'hier soir et arrivâmes en ville. Nous reprîmes un taxi jusqu'à l'aéroport, là où nous retrouvâmes Alice, accompagné de Jasper.

- Bien joué Alice ! lui lança Edward.

- Vous n'êtes pas mieux comme ça ? Au lieu d'être séparés, triste.

- Oui, merci.

- Bon, occupons-nous de Bella maintenant ! Les autres nous attendent !

Nous prîmes l'avion, je m'endormais encore, dans les bras d'Edward. Je me réveillais une fois que nous étions arrivés puis après, nous avions encore une quinzaine de minutes de voiture et enfin, Edward me réveilla en douceur. Il faisait jour quand nous arrivâmes, une nouvelle journée commença, une journée de moins dans ma vie…

22 jours…

- Bella, nous sommes arrivés à la maison !

Cette villa m'était étrangement familière, nous devions être à Forks !

- On est à Forks là ?

- Oui, ils ont préféré revenir par ici, comme ça, tu n'es pas loin de ton père.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et, tout le monde était là pour m'accueillir ! Esmée me prit dans ses bras, suivie d'Emmett et de Carlisle. Rosalie me regarda et me fit un sourire et Jasper, pour la troisième, s'excusa pour son comportement. Ensuite, nous allâmes dans le bureau de Carlisle pour discuter de mon cas, ce fut assez long, puisque Edward cherchait une solution qui pourrait me permettre de rester humaine. Je ne disais rien, attendais, les regardant débattre de mon sort.

A un moment, après une bonne heure de discussion, je quittais le bureau et descendis au salon. Je m'assis près d'Emmett et regardais la télé sans trop d'intérêt.

- Il blablate encore là-haut ?

- Oui, Edward cherche un moyen de me garder humaine…

- Il peut pas laisser faire les pros au moins une fois lui ?

- C'est Edward !

- Ouais.

Après des tonnes de chaines zappées, Carlisle et Edward redescendirent au salon et ce dernier vint près de moi.

- Ca y est Bella, viens, il faut que je te parle, me dit Edward.

Nous sortîmes et il me prit sur son dos puis fonça dans la forêt. Il s'arrêta et nous continuâmes en marchant, main dans la main. Nous arrivâmes dans notre clairière, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Les fleurs avaient poussées, rendant toute sa beauté perdue pendant l'hiver à ce coin de paradis.

- C'est toujours aussi magnifique ici !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Bella.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe, je fis de même et commença à m'expliquer ce qu'il avait décider pour moi.

- Bon, avec Carlisle on est tombé d'accord. Tu as toujours voulu être transformé et, là, tu en as vraiment besoin et aussi, tu voulais que ce soit moi qui le fasse donc, j'accepte…

- Oh ! Merci Edward ! Je t'aime ! Je croyais que tu allais refuser, que tu allais être là jusqu'à ma mort et que après, je me retrouve seule, dans un endroit inconnu…

- Mais…

- Ah ! Il y a un mais.

- Oui, avant cela, j'aimerais quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, il y a pas très longtemps je t'ai donné ce que tu voulais en trahissant une de mes règles.

- Laquelle ?

Je commençais vraiment à me demander ce qu'il voulait. Et, s'il voulait un enfant ? Non, c'était impossible ! Ou alors…

- Eh bien, je suis assez vieux jeu, je le sais mais, Bella, je t'aime et ça, pour l'éternité ! Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de demande venue d'Edward ! Mais, ici, dans cette clairière magnifiquement décorée, avec toutes ces fleurs et la présence d'Edward, je fus si heureuse.

- Oui mais, il ne me reste que 22 jours !

- Tu as dit oui ?

- Oui !

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa longuement, tendrement…

- Je t'aime Bella !

- Mais moi aussi ! Ce n'est pas une chose que tu fais pour te rassurer ?

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tu penses peut-être que, une fois que tu m'auras transformé, je filerais à la recherche de sang dans la monde entier. Alors tu t'es dit que, si tu m'épousais, je ne pourrais pas partir, que j'étais prisonnière en quelque sorte. Mais tu te trompes ! Je t'aime ! Et, je resterais avec toi pour toujours !

Puis nous nous embrassâmes et restâmes ici un long moment. Demain , je retournerais chez moi mais avant, je voulais passer une dernière nuit d'amour en compagnie d'Edward, pour célébrer cette nouvelle… Ma maladie, je n'y faisais plus attention. Edward me sauverais et, je vivrais avec lui pour toujours !

**Votre avis ? Bisous à toutes !**


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou ! Finalement, je vais terminer ma fiction alors, voilà la fin ! Merci à celles qui m'ont fait changé d'avis ! J'espère que cette fin vous plaira ! Bisous à toutes et merci pour vos reviews !

Chapitre 6 : Tout est bien qui finit bien…

**Bella**

La maladie, la mort, la tristesse…tout cela appartenait au passé ! En un mois, j'étais sauvée, pour toujours. En un mois, j'avais retrouvé Edward, retrouvé l'amour. J'avais retrouvé le reste de sa famille, ma famille, les Cullen. J'avais connu l'amour dans les bras d'Edward, j'étais devenue sa femme. Mais aussi, qui dit décisions dit explications ! J'avais parlé à mes parents, à Jake… Tellement d 'évènements en un mois ! Je me rappelle de tout…

Je revenais de loin, de Rio, accompagné d'Edward. J'avais revu toute sa famille, il avait mis au point un accord entre lui et moi pour que je vive, j'allais l'épouser. Nous arrivâmes chez mon père, main dans la main, dans l'après-midi. J'avais passé une nuit d'amour en compagnie d'Edward, j'étais assez fatigué…

Lorsque mon père nous vit, il fut à la fois heureux de me voir mais un peu furieux de voir celui qui tenait ma main, Edward. Nous nous assîmes dans le salon, lui dans le fauteuil et nous, dans le canapé. Je voulais qu'Edward lui explique tout, j'étais nulle pour ça et, je risquais de dire une bêtise.

- Monsieur, je suis ici pour vous apprendre que, j'aime votre fille…

- C'est pas nouveau !

- Et que, je vais l'épouser…

Mon père devint rouge, fallait-il que je m'inquiète ?

- Euh… sais-tu que Bella va… bientôt nous quitter ?

- Ca n'arrivera pas. Mon père a trouvé un traitement contre. C'est pour cela qu'Alice l'a emmené chez ma famille et bien sûr, c'était le jour où je suis venu leur rendre visite ! Le hasard fait bien les choses ! dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Eh bien, félicitations alors !

- Papa, le mariage aura lieu samedi prochain, chez les Cullen.

- Pourquoi si tôt ?

- Après tout ce temps passé loin l'un de l'autre ! Répondit Edward.

Après cela, mon père nous souhaita bonne chance et m'avertit qu'il fallait que je prévienne ma mère. Edward nous laissa et, c'est-ce que je fis. Elle me félicita, fut heureuse lorsque je lui appris l'existence d'un traitement miracle pour ma maladie. Ensuite, je montais à ma chambre, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu ! Mais, je n'y restais pas très longtemps, mon père m'annonça que j'avais de la visite ! J'allais à la porte et découvrit Jacob, il avait encore grandit !

- Bella ! Comment ça va ? J'ai appris pour toi, je suis vraiment désolée !

- Il faut que je te parle de ça Jacob, sortons !

Nous allâmes dans la forêt, empruntant le sentier, là où Edward m'avait quitté.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Eh bien, je ne vais pas mourir.

- Pourquoi t'es triste ? C'est super ! Mais, comment… Edward est de retour ! dit-il en soupirant tristement.

- Jacob, je l'aime, je ne peux vivre sans lui et, je ne veux pas mourir !

Après ces mots, il partit par la forêt, je rentrais chez moi, triste, sans savoir si je le reverrais un jour…

Le mariage, un jour inoubliable dans une vie ! Le mien se passa sans fausse note ! Même après avoir été transformer, je n'avais rien oublié !

C'était un samedi, j'avais subi des heures de préparations et, j'étais enfin prête ! Je n'avais aucune idée du lieu du mariage mais, ce n'était pas la maison. Contrairement aux autres mariages, le mien se fit le soir, dans la nuit noire. Accompagnée d'Alice, nous partîmes dans les bois. Je portais une robe de mariée magnifique, d'après Alice. Elle était blanche, bien sûr, il y avait un corsage relié à un jupon de soie recouvert de paillettes à certains endroits. .Nous avancions, nous étions dans les bois, un chemin éclairé par des guirlandes qui aidaient à ne pas nous perdre. Enfin, nous arrivâmes dans la clairière !

Ce que je voyais était sublime, magique ! Des guirlandes argentées étaient accrochées aux arbres, il y avait quelques chaises pour les quelques invités, mes parents, Phil, les Cullen et le clan Denali.

Mon père s'approcha, me prit le bras et nous avançâmes vers Edward. La musique retentissait, tout était parfait ! C'était Rosalie qui était au piano et, Emmett le prêtre, c'était assez drôle à voir.

La cérémonie passa vite, je fus soulagée une fois que ce fut terminée ! Tout le monde nous félicita, Edward m'embrassait souvent. Après, les invités partirent à une mini réception et nous nous retrouvions seuls. Edward me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. A un moment, il devait grimper mais, ce ne devait pas être très haut et, il s'arrêta. Nous étions sur un espèce de balcon, dans les airs, devant une cabane en haut d'un arbre. Il poussa la porte de son coude et me posa à terre. Il m'embrassa, me murmurait qu'il m'aimait, je fis de même. Nous nous regardâmes un moment et commençâmes notre nuit d'amour.

Quelques jours plus tard, Edward me transforma. Je souffrais et cela dura trois jours mais, je ne voulais pas la faire culpabiliser alors, je retenais ma douleur.

Et maintenant, tout ce dont j'avais besoin c'était Edward. Bien sûr, il y avait le sang mais, j'arrivais à me contrôler, je pouvais voir mon père qui, la première fois ne m'avait pas reconnu. J'étais devenue une belle femme, quand je regardais dans le miroir, je me disais que, ce corps n'était pas le mien, mais si !

J'étais vivante, avec tout ceux que j'aime et, je ne redoutais plus rien !

**FIN **

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fin. La fiction a été courte, désolée. Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Je reviens très vite avec une nouvelle fiction ! Bisous à toutes !


End file.
